


Gloves

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Club [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom Link Neal, Dom/sub, F/M, Gen, Latex, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Subspace, Top Link Neal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, enjoy bitches, i do what i want and i've held onto this for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Erin needs to unwind a bit and her roommate might have just the guy to help her.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740790
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Gloves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedboxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedboxy/gifts).



My life was one giant ball of stress and confusion and crying. At least the last month was. In the past thirty days I had been fired from my dream job of drawing for a major comic company due to ‘cut backs.’ Which translated to they had to fire someone and instead of firing the newest person that was fresh out of art school, they picked the only woman. Then my four year relationship crumbled around me when I found out he had been cheating on me with my supposed best friend for the last two years of our relationship. Oh, and my landlord kicked me out due to noise complaints from my ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend fucking whenever I wasn’t home. 

That was how I ended up as a barista at a coffee shop, not even the one that took orders, and living with my college roommate from years ago. To say I was in a slump would have been putting it mildly. My mousey brown roots were almost six inches long, I had bags under my eyes from insomnia, and I was sure I was curving my spine on my shitty bed. The only thing I had going for me was that my roommate was nice enough to let me drink her liquor on occasion. 

Iliza really was a good friend and someone I actually enjoyed living with. She was a model for clothing lines locally, but also was into photography. She was good too, having a few gallery shows in the last six months. I did envy her though, she seemed to always be on top of everything she did. Always planning and always looking good while doing it. Not just during her shoots, but everyday life too. She was much taller than me as I topped out at 5’4’’ and her 6’ without heels. Her body was slender and shapely in the right places while I had a bit of a belly with hip divots and smallish boobs that were not even remotely even. 

Every week she spray tanned and it always looked good while if I tried to fake tan at home I looked orange from being so pale and covered in freckles. I could go on about her luscious blonde hair versus my two tone red and brown monstrosity, her perfect makeup and my too tired eyes. We were polar opposites and while I was a little jealous, mostly at her having her shit together, I didn’t let it get in the way of our friendship. She helped me out when no one else could or would, helped me get a job, and get me back on my feet. I didn’t hold anything against her, especially about her looks. 

But it was a surprise when she asked if I wanted to get my hair done.

“Uh, I mean I’d love to, but I don’t have much money other than box dye,” I said, sitting on the sofa and watching TV. I’d go for a run after work everyday, but for some reason I hadn’t that day. I usually missed Iliza when she popped in and out of the apartment, so when she came home and went right to me, I was unsure of what to do.

“Don’t worry about that, my treat,” she said. “You’ve got a three day weekend coming up and I actually have a surprise for you other than your hair.”

“I. . . Did I miss my own birthday?” I asked, looking at my phone. Nope. My birthday was in June and it was clearly the end of September. 

“Look, I know I’m in and out a lot, but I know you could use a pick me up. Something more than a six pack of wine coolers and watching bad crime documentaries,” she said, taking a seat next to me. “It’s been almost a month since you’ve moved in and even with a job, you’re not yourself. You don’t draw anymore. When we last saw each other, you always had a sketchbook and pen with you. Now you mostly just make paper fortune tellers.”

“Why do I feel like I’m in trouble with my mom?” I asked, sitting up from slouching on the couch. 

“You work 12 hours most days you work, you haven’t been taking care of yourself other than the basics, and you don’t give yourself ‘me time’ or self care. I let it go thinking you were settling in, but you were just settling,” Iliza said with a sigh.

“ ‘liza, I’m fine,” I said. “I promise. It’s just been a rough month.”

“I know and you’re good with the rent and money and keeping the place clean without me saying anything at all, hell you deep cleaned the damn apartment the second you were here. You always buy extra groceries, you always make sure to help with my laundry, and make sure that I arrive at my offsite locations,” Iliza said. “I’m not angry or wanting more, I’m saying that you are doing a lot for everyone and thing around you, but not for yourself, Erin.”

I was quiet for a moment, knowing she was right. I just dove into everything I could that wasn’t my relationship or art. I hadn’t picked up a pen in weeks and often quietly cried myself to sleep. The stress I had was from me putting it on myself mostly and I had to take a step back to not be so hard on myself and let out everything I had been holding in. “Sorry,” I said softly. “I. . . I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“I know hun, but it’s time to take care of you first, okay?” She asked. “I booked you an appointment for your hair, do whatever you want, it’s on me.”

“You also said something about a surprise this weekend,” I said, feeling anxious at just going outside of my closed off routine. 

“Yes, we’ll talk about that later,” Iliza said with a smile. “Let’s go get your hair taken care of and go from there.” 

I hadn’t thought of what the other surprise could be, but then again I forgot about it l as we got to the hair salon. I had decided on a sunset orange and pink ombre with just a bit of trimming. Before I could say thank you, Iliza was dragging me off to get facials and then manicures and pedicures. I was very much out of my depth and it felt like everyone knew it. I appreciated it though. It was helping me in mentally restarting instead of just staying stuck in my slump. Granted, I didn’t think it would be that easy like in the movies, but touching my soft hair, playing with it did give me a confidence boost that I desperately needed. 

Once home, we ordered food then popped in a movie. It was some rom com that I wasn’t sure about, but I didn’t have to think about it at all. There wasn’t much of a plot for it, so Iliza and I talked over it to chit chat. 

“So, I need your opinion,” she said, pulling up her phone. “Which man would you like to bend you over his knee and spank you?” 

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked, nearly choking on a piece of sesame chicken.

“You know, spank. Like ‘please Daddy can I have another?’ kind of spank,” Iliza said. 

“Uh, okay, I’ve obviously missed this thought train. Rewind it a bit to me and start from where you thought I would pick a guy to spank me and call him Daddy,” I said.

“Look, I’m guessing with Paul screwing Holly that you weren’t actually getting a lot of sex near the end of the relationship?” She asked.

“That’s a negative,” I said with a sigh. I wasn’t the most proficient in sex, but I at least knew the basics. Penis or fingers go in the hole and ya just rinse and repeat. 

“So, in my research to make you start your recovery journey, I have some questions for you to answer and the first one is which man would you want to spank you?” She asked again, handing over her phone. I took it from her to look over the pictures she had pulled up. 

One man seemed to be very tall with a neatly trimmed beard the color of dark honey and perfectly fixed hair. He was dressed in a black blazer with deep blue slacks and a black button up. 

The next man was in a fitted gray suit with black button up. His hair was jet black in that next door neighbor style, brushed back to show bright blue eyes that were framed with thick rimmed glasses. 

“If I had to pick. . . I would say the dark haired one. For no other reason than that I like his glasses,” I said, handing the phone back. “Honestly I wouldn’t say no to either of them. They are both very good looking.” 

“Okay,” Iliza chirped as she tapped on her phone a few times. 

“Wait, what was that?” I asked, looking from her phone to her face. 

“Your surprise,” she said with a grin. 

“I swear to god, Iliza, if I get a man in the mail, I am calling the FBI,” I threatened.

“You act like that’s not a real option,” she said with a snort.

“Just tell me,” I said, getting nervous. What did me having to pick a guy out have to do with my surprise? Was it a blind date? 

“So, you’ve heard of Fifty Shades of Grey, right?” She asked, turning back to me.

“Unfortunately,” I said with a sigh. 

“Well, think of that, BUT put actual people who know what they’re doing and aren’t a serial killer in the making,” Iliza said, ginning.

“What, like a bondage, submission thing?” I asked, raising a brow.

“Exactly. A fetish club if you will,” she said. “So, I have worked with someone who helps run this club we’re going to tomorrow night and they have a long waitlist of people to play with the two doms I showed you. BUT the surprise is, you just picked which one you’re going to play with tomorrow night.”

I was silent. The mere thought of going to one of those clubs without doing anything was daunting, but the fact that I was meant to have sex with a stranger after they spank me and I call them Daddy made me go into a whole other dimension. 

“Not happening,” I said, finally after staring into space. 

“No, Erin, please, just hear me out,” Iliza said. “You have already been tested within the last four weeks for STDs, you told me that and you came back clean because you found out Paul was cheating and didn’t want anything he might have given you.”

“I am familiar with that, yes,” I said, narrowing my eyes.

“Well, you threw the test results out so I took them to get you cleared to play. I figured at the very least, you would have that option if you wanted to go back in the future,” she said. 

“You shared my vagina history with strangers!?” I cried.

“To be fair, it’s your whole body history because I know you have sucked some dick in your life,” Iliza said with a snort. I couldn’t argue that. “Besides, they’re confidential and do not let anyone see anything. That’s part of the appeal of this place because it’s anonymous. Anyone who goes in is not allowed to be all ‘Hey so and so!’ out in public. Kinda like HIPPA,” she said. 

“Yeah, but I still gotta have sex with this guy,” I groaned. I mean, he wasn’t bad looking at all, in fact I could have stared at his picture a bit longer. 

“You don’t have to have sex with him. The fetish and BDSM scene is all about consent and sound of mind,” Iliza said. “As long as you both agree to whatever it is, that’s what’ll happen.” 

“I don’t know anything about this stuff, Liza, why do I need to go?” I whined.

“Because it honestly is really cathartic and really helps with learning to trust and other aspects of relationships. Also, lots of fun orgasms,” she said. 

“I. . . I will go with you,” I said. “Who were the guys’ anyways?”

“That was Rhett, the dirty blond guy, and Link, the one with the glasses,” she said, grinning.

“Rhett and Link,” I repeated as I settled back onto the sofa. “Too bad they don’t come as a pair.”

“Oh, they do! I’ll let them know you’d like them both,” Iliza said. 

“No! Don’t you dare!” I cried. 

“Don’t worry, I’m just kidding. You haven’t been with one dom, last thing you need is two,” she said with a giggle.

“You’re an awful woman,” I said, turning away from her. What was I getting myself into!?

“You’ll be fine,” Iliza said. 

The rest of the night, I was on my phone researching everything I could to find out what to expect. While it was probably good to have an idea of what could happen, I went down a rabbit hole of extremeness and I found out too much. I finally fell asleep around 1 AM to dream about being strung up with rope and hit with a stick like a piñata. There was no way I was going to be prepared for what the night would hold and I was sure that I was going to chicken out last second. 

I was never really a confrontational person, usually just disappearing in the first signs of having to tell someone no. I also wasn’t good at flirting. Nerves would get the best of me and I’d make bad jokes or turn things awkward to the point the person left or I just feigned using the bathroom. Maybe I could play sick and Iliza would let me be, but I doubted it. I’d have to suck it up and try not freak out when the whips were brought out. 

Sleeping until mid-morning, I almost forgot about it before Iliza showed back up with a few dresses on hangers in the afternoon. She had been out when I got up, so I hadn’t thought much about it till then. 

“Good, you’re up! I want you to try on this dress,” she said as she handed over a short, pastel turquoise dress. 

“Ooooo-kay,” I said as I took the dress to my room. It was cute. Sleeveless with a high collar and a see through back of lace as well as wrapping around my waist to the back. There was no way I would be wearing a bra with it and I never had a reason to own one of those fancy bras that were just the chicken cutlet bra stuffers that stuck to the boobs. Walking back out, I showed Iliza the dress. 

“That looks so good on you, especially with your hair color,” she beamed.

“I really like it, but you see so many freckles,” I said, turning to show her my back. From my teen years of trying to be tan by sitting in the sun, the mass majority of the small brown spots were on my back and shoulders and chest as the rest of me was hidden away under sunscreen and towels. I had a bad sunburn once on my legs one year and that stopped the tanning REAL quick.

“Don’t worry about it, he likes freckles and little things like that,” Iliza said, handing me a pair of nude heeled sandals that buckle around the ankle. 

“He? Oh, right. I forgot about He. . . I mean Him,” I said, taking the heels. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” she said, taking my hand to give it a squeeze. “Remember, you guys don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. You can always just sit there and talk even.”

“Well what if I don’t want to go,” I said, crossing my arms like a petulant child.

“Erin, do you really want me to cancel it?” She asked, all joking gone from her voice. “It’s a safe place where you’re in control. That’s why I booked it.” I hadn’t realized I’d been trying to stay in my safety zone that I had another one to jump to. Maybe it was a good idea that I went. I certainly wasn’t afraid of getting hurt emotionally, but new things were scary. This had to be one of the good scary things though. 

“No, I don’t want you to cancel it,” I said, letting out a long breath. “Promise I won’t get made fun of because I have close to no clue on the etiquette or the toys or anything like that?”

“I promise you will not be made fun of. Everyone starts somewhere,” Iliza said with a smile.

“Thanks,” I said, feeling a tightness in my chest release. I hadn’t even realized I’d had it till then.

“Now, we still have till 9 PM to leave. Let’s get some food and shower. Have you shaved in awhile?” She asked.

“I shaved my legs two days ago,” I said, running my hand over my pale thigh to feel a bit of prickliness.

“Not just your legs,” she said with a smirk.

“My armpits I shave everyday,” I said. The look she was giving me said there was more and I wasn’t getting it. “Oh. . . Um, I haven’t shaved down there in a very long time.”

“Then you’re going to need to trim it at least,” she said. “Link has a thing about being well groomed and tidy.”

“How do you know that?” I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. 

“He’s a good friend. We go out for brunch here and there. Both him and Rhett,” she said with a shrug. 

“Well great. I’m going to go shower and tame my bush because it’s going to take me five hours to do so and I’ll need a nap afterwards,” I said. I was still complaining, but I wasn’t saying no to going anymore. 

“Have fun!” Iliza said with a wave as I grabbed a couple of towels then went to the bathroom. 

It really did feel like five hours to me. What started out as a trim turned into a full blown landscaping job that ended up with me just making a paved area on my pubic area. My arms were tired, but I was clean shaven up and down. Coming back out, Iliza jumped in while I rested. 

The rest of the day was spent lazily getting ready. Later in the evening, after our makeup was done, it was time to get dressed. Something I did not expect with having my downstairs shaved was how fucking sensitive I was to my owny damn underwear. It was just a pair of white, bikini cut panties, but I felt any movement down there whether it was my dress or my own legs. 

Iliza had an Uber waiting for us, citing that we would be in no state to drive home after the night. I wasn’t going to hold my breath as even the most magical night I’d ever had I was still able to drive home only mildly disappointed. 

“Don’t be nervous,” she said to me as we stepped out from our ride. “Have fun.” 

Looking at the club from the outside, it looked more like a hotel with a fancy lobby and bar area. I had brought a small clutch with me for my ID, phone, and bank card, but that was it as that was all Iliza told me to bring. As we walked in, I was enamored with the brightness of the entire room. I had thought that it would be dark and loud with thumping music like a dance club with rooms in the back. This was the opposite of that. Crystal chandeliers lit up the room as the floors were covered in a royal blue carpet with gold filigree designs swirling around it. The walls were almost a cream color with ornate wooden carvings, making the whole thing feel like it was in the early 1900’s rather than modern day.

“This place is gorgeous,” I said, not paying mind to the people around me. The bar itself spanned the whole back wall, with at least ten bartenders managing it. Made of dark wood with bottles of alcohol and wine glasses hanging on the back, the entire place was more than I had thought it would be. Iliza walked us to the bar, her tall figure earning turned heads and glances in her red, halter body con dress and matching stiletto heels. She was like a real movie star and I was the kid sister. I looked like I was on my way to a church picnic, but a lot of the people there didn’t look like they were there for a fetish club either. Some people wore suits of varying shades and patterns, some bolder than others, while others wore sleek gowns and cocktail dresses. 

“Vodka tonic for me, please,” Iliza said as we stepped up to the bar. “She’ll have a moscato.” 

“I can order for myself,” I mumbled, but didn’t fight it. I was out of my depth and Iliza would keep me from going insane with anxiety. All I knew was that I would be meeting Link and then I would be on my own from there. With our drinks in hand, we made our way to a table with a linen cover to sit and wait. “So, how long before Link shows up?” I asked.

“He’ll be here when he gets here,” she said with a hum. The longer we were there, the more I started to notice changes in Iliza. The way she sat, her posture, her attitude, how she spoke. She was in control of everything and was the one doing everything for us as if she was the boss. She must have been a Dom there! That explained a lot. “If you’ll excuse me, I have an appointment. Don’t worry, no one will bother you,” Iliza said with a wink as she stood up and left. I wanted to yell after her to not leave me, but I didn’t want anyone to really notice me or think I wasn’t supposed to be there. Instead, I stayed put in my seat while sipping my wine, quietly hoping that Link would show up soon or just not at all. 

A few more minutes of nervous fidgeting and I was sure that I had been stood up. 

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

Startled, I looked up to see the man from the photo smiling down at me. Dressed in a fitted black suit with a white button up, he looked dashing. Almost as if he’d get up on a stage and begin singing Frank Sinatra.

“Oh, uh, no. Go right ahead,” I said, nervously tucking my hair behind my ear. Link nodded before taking a seat next to me. It took me a moment to realize he was waiting for me to introduce myself. “Oh god, I’m sorry. I’m Erin, your uh, well appointment I guess,” I said, shoving my hand out for him to take. He looked at my hand to me with a bemused smile before shaking my hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Erin. I’m Link,” he said. “Can I have my hand back?” 

“What? Oh, oh sorry,” I said, jerking my hand away from him. “Sorry, I’m just. . . Nervous. I’m not really good at meeting new people.”

“You’re alright, Darlin’,” Link said, turning his seat to face me. “Iliza told me you needed some help to unwind and take care of yourself. Didn’t think you’d be this high strung.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” I said, giving a sheepish smile.

“You should stop saying that,” he said gently. “Don’t be sorry. You’re feelin’ what you’re feelin’ and it can’t be helped.”

“Thanks,” I said, feeling a bit relieved at that. 

“Do you want to go over likes? Dislikes?” Link asked, leaning on the table as he looked at me. 

“Uh, sure. I don’t really have much experience if at all really, but I did look some things up that I thought I might like to try,” I said, playing with a cloth napkin. 

“Oh good, I’m glad you were able to find a few things that would interest you,” Link said, taking my hand without missing a beat. His hand was warm, weighting mine down enough to give me calmness I hadn’t had till then. 

“Me too,” I said with a soft smile, feeling more confident. “I liked the sound of sensation play with a bit of bondage. Such as candle wax or leather gloves. Maybe some breath play. I didn’t know it was really a thing till I read it, but I’m a bit familiar with it. A lot of the time when I’m. . . Well, pleasuring myself, I’ll hold my breath without realizing it.”

“Those are both things we can certainly delve into. Would you like it if I introduced different things along those lines as well?” He asked. 

“I’d be open to that,” I nodded. 

“Anything a hard no that I should know about?” He asked.

“Any bodily fluids, no cutting or piercing, or really anything extreme like that,” I said. 

“I can abide by that,” Link said with a nod. “Now, with you being brand new, I have some guidelines myself. The safe words will be red, yellow, and green. Just like a stop light red is stop, yellow is slow down, and green is go. If I say you’ve had enough, you’re not getting anymore. I’ll be erring on the side of caution because we both don’t know each other well, but usually a good dom will be able to tell if their sub is able to take more or not. Understand?”

“Yes,” I said with a nod. 

“Good. Now, do you want a condom or no? You were marked down as having an IUD, correct?” Link asked.

“Yes, I have one and no condom is okay with me,” I said. 

“Alright then, I think that covers it,” he said with a smile. “I think it’s time we go to our room to introduce ourselves properly.” 

Standing, he took my hand before linking our arms as I stood as well. With my clutch in one hand and Link on my other, we walked to the golden elevators.There were three in a row, all gold plated. Even though it was a short trip, being so close to Link and feeling his presence made work of most of my nerves. I knew I was a pretty codependent person on some things, so when he was offering to stay so close as we walked, I was thrilled. I wanted to rest my head on his shoulder, enjoy and embrace, maybe a kiss. God, it hit me right as we walked into the room how touch starved I was. 

The room was large, much larger than most hotel rooms. Again, nothing like a bondage dungeon that I thought it would be. Maybe it was just a high class fetish club. It had sany colored carpet with a four post bed that had red and gold bedding, dark wood tables and frames, with an overview of the city. The whole experience was amazing and I was forgetting why I had fought against this in the first place. 

Holding my hand, Link led me to the window where we looked out at the night skyline. We were on the 10th story and could see all the lights from the neighboring buildings all the way across to where the beach started. Standing behind me, Link pressed against my back as he rested his chin on my shoulder and his hands on my hips. 

“It’s beautiful out there isn’t it?” He asked, moving to nose my hair to the side, exposing my neck. 

“Very,” I said, sucking in a breath as I felt his lips press to my skin gently. Goosebumps broke over my body as he kissed higher to my ear and jaw. 

“I’d say it’s more beautiful in here,” he hummed into my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine as his hands slid down to tease my skin at the end of my dress with his finger tips. “Color?”

“Green,” I said softly, daring to reach back and feel Link’s hips through his slacks. That was short lived though as he pulled my hands to my front, holding them together with one hand. 

“I didn’t say you could touch,” he said, smirking as nipped at my earlobe. 

“But I want to,” I said, pressing my hips back into his. 

“Now, now,” he purred. “Do as I say and you’ll get a treat, pretty kitten.” 

“Yes, Sir,” I said. I wasn’t sure where that came from, but I was not prepared to call him Daddy. 

“Mmmm, say that again. I like the sound of it on your lips,” he moaned.

“Yes, Sir,” I repeated myself. 

“Keep your hands clasped in front of you, Darlin’,” he said before taking a step back. My back was cold without him there, making me feel exposed despite still being fully dressed. 

“Yes, Sir,” I said, licking my lips. His hands came back to me, pulling my dress’s zipper down agonizingly slow. I couldn’t help the shiver run down my spine as he undid my dress. His soft, warm hands pushed the sleeves off and down my arms.

“Let it fall off,” he said. I did as I was told, letting it go to stand with my back still to him in just my panties and shoes. “Mmmm, white. This is rather appropriate,” he said with a chuckle as he came back to press against me, wrapping his arms around to reach up and cup my breasts. “Such pretty tits,” he murmured into my ear as he began to massage them. I swallowed hard as his fingers pinched and rolled my nipples, coaxing a whimper out of me as he played me like a well strung instrument. More kisses were pressed to my hot skin as he kept toying with me, pulling my nipples and even flicking them before swatting my breasts. 

It stung, but made me squeeze my legs together more as he drew more whimpers and louder whines as he kept pushing my limits with his strikes. Panting, I was trembling with my hands clenched tightly together in front of me when he finally stopped to grasp my breasts and massage them, deepening the ache in them. 

“You make such delicious noises and you like your tits punished,” he said with a chuckle. “I can see us having a long night from that alone.” 

“Please, Sir,” I moaned. “I’d like that.”

“I bet you would,” he said before letting go to turn me around. “Oh, look how nice and red they are. Remember, keep still while Sir plays.” Leaning in, he latched onto a nipple to suck and toy with his tongue. All I could do was let out a strangled whimper as he pulled back to blow on the wet nub before he moved to the other to repeat the process. Whining, I watched as he nipped at them, biting down a bit even as he played with my breasts. His hands stayed on my hips as he kept going, but hell I would have wanted them anywhere really. 

How did this man know that fine line between pain and pleasure so well, when I didn’t even know myself I had liked this type of thing before? 

Kissing his way up my chest to my lips, Link’s hands followed to cover my abused nipples. Arching into the touch, I moaned against his lip as I kissed him in return. 

“You’re being such a good girl,” he hummed as he pulled back, but kept giving me small pecks on the corner of my mouth. “You like being a good girl, don’t you? You like pleasing your Sir.” I nodded, biting my lip as his hands left my breasts to move around to cup my ass. “Say it.”

“I like pleasing my Sir,” I said, looking up at him. 

“Good girl,” he said before lifting his hands to swat my ass once before moving away to a trunk at the foot of the bed. “Stay there while Sir gets things set up.” Obeying him, I watched as he pulled out several lengths of rope and a couple of handfuls of things I couldn’t make out. Turning his back to me, he pulled a few more things out before closing the trunk. When he walked back over, I saw one of the things he had taken out and put on. 

A pair of shiny, black latex gloves. My nipples were already hard and my underwear already a mess, but the sight of those on his large hands had me quivering in need. Link noticed as well, smirking as he walked back over to me. He didn’t say a word as he ran his hands over my body, staring me down as he avoided touching between my legs. I moaned as he started to massage my breasts again, unable to stop myself from leaning into it. 

“I know you said leather gloves, but I figured these might work instead,” he said, moving to wrap a hand around my throat. Link didn’t squeeze, just placed it there as he used his other hand to push two fingers into my mouth. Moaning around the fingers, I swirled my tongue around them without prompting, enjoying the taste and feel of his gloved hand in my mouth. Slowly, he pumped them in and out of my mouth, adding a third one even for a few moments before he pulled them out to replace them with his own mouth and tongue. Hand still on my throat, I groaned loudly into the kiss, tasting him directly. He tasted smokey, like a bourbon, and I couldn’t get enough of it. 

Too soon, he pulled away, sucking on my bottom lip to let it go with a small ‘pop’ sound. Chuckling he turned me around to face the window again before walking away. I could hear him grabbing things and then he was back. His gloved hands pulled mine behind me before he began to wrap rope around my wrists before tying it off. Turning me back around, he took a deep breath, groaning softly as he looked me over. “Go sit on the bed, kitten,” he said, dragging a hand down my front. 

“Yes, Sir,” I said, doing as I was told. Sitting on the bed, I watched him come over to spread my legs and move to press kisses to my thighs. He smirked up at me as he saw how wet my panties were, glistening in the room light as he kissed down my legs one at a time to unbuckle my heels to take off. 

“I think you’re enjoying yourself too much,” Link said with a chuckle. Standing back up, he shrugged his jacket off to drape it over the sofa before rolling up his shirt sleeves. I sat there, wondering what he had planned as he came back over. His hands flipped me to my belly before I was pulled to the edge of the bed and forced to bend over. I grunted and groaned as I was manhandled into position, struggling a moment when a firm hand held me in place. “Uh uh,” he said before bringing down a hand on my ass, making me cry out. “I was told that you were to be spanked for not taking care of yourself.” 

“What!?” I yelped as he spanked me again. “Iliza told you to spank me!?”

“Now, now, you were being such a good girl for me. I don’t want to have to punish you already. We’ve barely started,” Link said, giving another swat. “Now, yes she did tell me you needed a spanking, but I didn’t realize how badly you needed one. Then again, you are brand new and every newbie needs that initial spanking. You just seem to need it more than anyone else I’ve met.” 

“Iliza said-” I was cut off by a spank, making me gasp as it landed right between my legs instead of my ass. It actually had me shaking, more surprised than anything else. It also felt a little good. 

“Now, Miss Iliza said you weren’t taking care of yourself and that tonight I was supposed to help you do that, but also remind you that it’s bad to ignore yourself,” Link said, rubbing a hand over my hot ass. The cool latex of the gloves quickly absorbed the head from my skin as he ran his hands over me. “Are you going to be a good girl and listen to Sir and Miss Iliza? You’re going to take your spankings without arguing?”

I almost did argue, as I thought I hadn’t done anything wrong, but I did want to be a good girl. A light swat brought me back from almost sulking to get my attention. 

“Yes, I’ll be a good girl Sir and take my spanking,” I said, trying not to sound sarcastic. 

“And?” Link prompted me, adding another swat.

“And I promise to take better care of myself,” I said. 

“Good girl,” he purred as he stroked over my back with his other hand. “Now, Miss Iliza said you were to get ten good spanks. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir, I understand,” I said, trying to see around my shoulder, but Link quickly corrected me with a swat to my wetness. 

“Good. Now, count them. We’ll go slow,” he said. They were spanks, so I wasn’t really that worried. I might have a bit of a red ass, but nothing I couldn’t handle. 

I was wrong. 

The first, real spank was hard and fast. I gasped and shook at how much it hurt. I almost used ‘yellow’ but after the first few seconds there was a stirring in my belly that wanted more. 

“One,” I said after a gulp. The second one was just as hard and on my other cheek. I gasped loudly at that, sucking in a breath to keep from crying out. “Two.” The third one came and then the fourth and fifth. By number 9 I had tears rolling down my face from how much pain I was in, but it was a different kind. It wasn’t something that was done to me, it was more as if Link was prying me open and forcing out something inside me that had been building up more and more to where I was feeling all the pain and stress of the last month in those spanks. Iliza was right, I needed this and it was cathartic. “Ten,” I sobbed after the last one. Pressing my face into the blanket, I was taken off guard by Link pulling me up and into his lap as he sat on the bed as well. 

“You did such a good job, Darlin’,” he said as he wiped my face of tears as I looked up at him. “You were so good. I’m proud of you.” His praise went right to my head, making me smile up at him.

“You are, Sir?” I asked, leaning into the touches.

“I am,” Link said. “Now, with your punishment out of the way, let’s have some fun, yeah?” Helping me move to the center of the bed, Link stood up to undress. He made sure to stand in front of me, giving a show of sorts. I watched as he slowly undid his buttons, one at a time to reveal a tan chest with dark hair trailing down his belly to below his belt line. 

“I like your body hair, Sir,” I said, licking my lips as he let the shirt slide down and off his arms. He was lean, but not without build. His arms were especially shapely and I wanted to kiss and lick all over them. 

“Thank you, kitten,” he said with a smirk as he pulled his belt off. “Iliza said you had a thing for chest hair.” 

“I do,” I nodded, smiling as he unbuttoned his slacks. I watched as his fingers worked quickly before sliding them down his narrow hips. Dark hair ran down his belly to his groin where it was neatly trim to show his already hard cock. My mouth watered as I stared at it, taking it in. Whimpering, I spread my legs even with my panties still on and sopping wet. I wanted to feel his hands on me, I wanted to taste his cock. Fuck, I wanted everything I could get from this man. He was gorgeous and as he crawled onto the bed, I wanted to cry from how needy I was. 

“Easy, kitten,” he said with a chuckle as he moved to kneel by my head. “We’re anywhere ready for that greedy pussy of yours. You’re going to suck some cock first.”

“Please,” I moaned, rolling to my side to face him.

“You want Sir’s cock? Wanna taste it and swallow it whole?” He asked, moving to prop me up on pillows before running his dark cock head over my lips. I moaned, swiping my tongue out to lap at him a bit before he pushed into my mouth. Link slowly pushed in further and further till I gagged, then pulled back. “Oh, Someone wants their Sir’s cock,” he groaned as he pushed back in when I tried to take more. It took a moment, but soon we had a rhythm. I swallowed every inch I could, letting him push my head down to nuzzle his groin even before I would choke. The man knew how to push me further and further without fail. 

Gagging and choking me, Link began to skull fuck me. I had turned into a fleshlight for him, a toy to use to get off. 

“That’s it, Darlin’,” he groaned. “Take that cock. Such a good cock sucker for your Sir. My pretty, little whore.” Link hadn’t done much dirty talking till that point, but when he did, something in my brain clicked and I wanted desperately to be his pretty, little whore. “I should cum all over your face then make you wait till I’m hard again to fuck you. You’re so fuckin’ wet for me. Since I first saw you, I knew you’d just cream yourself at the first touch.” 

I could only moan around the cock in my mouth, swallowing it as much as I could before he pulled away and out. Coughing and panting, I looked up at him with drool running down my chin. 

“Are you my pretty whore?” He asked with a smirk, running his fingers through my hair as he pressed his cock back between my lips. I nodded and answered as much as I could with him stretching my jaw. “What’s that? I can’t hear you, speak up,” he said, pulling out to slap me in the face with his dick. 

“I’m your pretty whore, Sir,” I groaned as he slapped me again. 

“Come on, you can get louder,” Link said before plunging his cock deep into my throat, making me gag and struggle as he held me down. “Come on, say loud and proud!” I wasn’t sure what was happening as my head began to almost get fuzzy as I was leaning into the abuse. All I could do was gag and make muffled noises around his cock before he pulled out again.

“I’m you’re pretty whore, Sir!” I cried, gasping and coughing. 

“Good girl,” he moaned, going to the foot of the bed where the items he had pulled earlier still were. He picked up a handful of clothespins before moving back up. “Now, since you like having your tits abused so much, we’re going to take it further.” One at a time, despite my whimpers and whines, he clipped the pins across my breasts while making sure to get heavy duty pins for my nipples. “That looks so nice on you,” Link said with a hum as batted at the pins, forcing me to yelp and whine as he played with them. “Say ‘thank you, Sir’.”

“Thank you, Sir,” I whimpered as he moved down to push my legs apart. Link groaned as he looked at me, my body shaking from pain and arousal as he finally touched my wetness. I sobbed loudly as I tried to arch my hips into his touch, only to have them pinned down by his free hand. 

“No, no. I’m going to take my time here,” Link said, smirking up at me as he reached behind him to pull back a pair of scissors. Carefully, he cut my panties off to pull them against my clit to get them off. I cried out, nearly cumming from that alone. 

“But what am I going to wear home?” I whined as he held the garment up to smell it before tossing it aside.

“Who said you were going home?” He chuckled. “I may plan to keep my pretty kitten here forever so I can enjoy here whenever I want. I bet you would like that.” Setting the scissors on the trunk, a safe place away, he moved to grab the last of the rope. Grasping one ankle at a time, he tied my legs wide open to either post at the foot of the bed. “There, now I’m going to do whatever I want to that wet pussy of yours. Maybe you’ll cum, maybe you won’t.”

“Please Sir,” I begged, shaking and struggling as he settled between my legs. 

“Please Sir what? Tell me what you want, Darlin,” he said as his hands began to rub my thighs, teasing me by getting close to my core without touching.

“Please, Sir, I want you to fuck me,” I sobbed as he leaned down, nosing at my hips before pressing kisses to my hot skin. 

“Have you been a good girl?” He asked, running his fingers over my shaved groin, closing in on my sensitive lips as he continued to toy with me. 

“Yes, Sir!” I cried, trying to arch my body and move to get closer to him. “Please, Sir! I’ve been a good girl!”

“Okay, Darlin’,” Link said with a chuckle as he finally pressed his palm to my hot, wet pussy. I choked out a cry of relief at the pressure from his hand. “Let Sir take care of that needy snatch for ya.” Sliding his palm slowly, he began to rub the heel of his hand into my clit, forcing cries of pleasure from me. I damn near came from that small action, but was still hungry for more. Panting hard, I watched and felt as he slid two fingers into me. I groaned, and shook as he curved them up to press into a bundle of nerves that had me gasping as I suddenly came. 

“Fuck!” I sobbed, arching my body to try to keep Link’s fingers in me longer as my walls clenched around him. 

“That’s one,” he said with a hum. “Now, we’re going to try for two more orgasms.” What!? I could barely handle the first one! He was not as gentle the second time. His fingers began to pump into me hard and fast. When he started again, I lost my damn mind. Sobbing, I could only take what he was giving to me. I was going cross eyed as he coaxed a second orgasm out of me. Words were beyond me and all I could do was just accept the pleasure as my head fogged over into this lovely place where I didn’t think of anything or need anything besides the fingers inside me. 

Crying out as a second orgasm rolled through me, making me clench hard and shake. Sobbing, tears running down my face, Link finally eased out of me. I twitched and gasped for air as he licked his fingers that had been inside me. 

“You taste so good, Kitten,” Link moaned as he leaned down to lick up my wet pussy and into me. “I wonder, have you ever tasted yourself?” He asked, looking up at me as I choked out a moan.

“No, Sir,” I said. “Never.”

“Well then, would you like to?” Link asked with a smirk. 

“Yes, please,” I said. I would have agreed to giving him a limb had he asked me right then. I didn’t care so long as he didn’t stop. Leaning down again, he dipped his tongue into me, almost scooping as he pulled out to crawl up my body. His lips were wet, tasting almost metallic, like sucking on a penny. It wasn’t bad, but interesting. Especially when his tongue slipped into my mouth to spread what he’d taken from my snatch. I moaned, arching into him and whimpering as his body pressed against the clothes pins that were on my, forcing a few off even. 

“Oops,” Link said with a smirk as he pulled away. “Looks like some of your decorations fell off. Oh well.” Pulling back more, his hand guided his cock to my pussy. He ran that darkened head up and down my slit, making me moan and shake. Fingers were one thing, but that cock would be another. “Are you ready, Kitten? You ready for my cock to be inside you?”

“Yes, Sir,” I moaned, nodding my head. I was practically aching for him to be inside me and the longer he teased, the more distraught I became. Slowly, he pressed into me. Link took his time as he slid into my pussy to bottom out. Closing my eyes, I whined as he settled into place and kept me pressed against his hips tightly. 

“Open your eyes, Darlin’,” Link said softly. “I wanna see those pretty hazel eyes of yours while I fuck this wet pussy of yours.” I gasped, opening my eyes wide as Link shifted just enough inside me. “There we go.” His hips began to rock, creating a lazy pace as he propped himself up above me. As he increased the pace and harshness, he began to swat my breasts again, aiming to knock the pins off. It was dizzying as the pain and pleasure mixed. It almost felt too soon that he was already slamming into me with all the pins gone. I cried out and moaned, chanting ‘yes’ over and and over again before he pressed a gloved hand over my mouth.

“I can feel how close you are, but we’re not done yet,” Link groaned as he moved his hand to cover my mouth and pinch my nose shut. It was a lot, but also just barely enough as I struggled, trying to shake his hand. After a few seconds he let my nose go to let me breath. It was never longer than ten seconds that he’d cover my face. Enough to have me confused a bit, but it didn’t worry me. The more he did this, pinching my nose shut while hand gagging my mouth, the more I was ready to cum. 

It didn’t take long either. By the fourth time he was smothering me, I couldn’t hold back. Screaming as much as I could behind his hand, clenching his cock as he fucked me. It was so intense and so draining that I actually blacked out for a few moments. One moment Link was pumping into me, the next he was pulling out to finish himself off with his hand. He looked so beautiful as he tensed up, grunting and panting as he came. White ropes shot from his cock head to splatter on my belly. 

“Oh fuck, Darlin’,” Link panted as he looked down at me. I knew I was a mess, but his disheveled appearance was breathtaking. I was going to draw that man. I was going to memorize his face, his chest, his goddamn hands. All of him. 

With what seemed like just a pull of one end of the rope, my legs were down and free before Link carefully rolled me to my belly. In seconds my arms were loose. I groaned in relief as I relaxed, figuring Link would let me rest as he cleaned up before going. That was a wrong assumption. Instead, he stayed with me, whispering soft words of praise as he held me and stroked my hair while massaging my shoulders and legs. It was exactly what I needed. The attention and the praise, someone telling me things that I needed to hear, but was scared to ask for. 

At first, my mind wasn’t really there as he held me close. Then slowly, it was like waking from a dream. I realized where I was, who I was with, and what was happening. 

“Welcome back,” Link said with a soft smile. 

“Wow,” I said, looking around before looking back at him. “That. . . Was wow.”

“Thank you,” he said with a soft chuckle. “I certainly like to know that I did a good job.”

“I’d give you 110% with a five star rating,” I said with a giggle. “That was. . . I don’t think I could put it into words. I’ve never had something like that happen before. It was perfect in every way and you were so good. It’s like you were in my head and I didn’t even know it.”

“A good dom knows what a sub needs,” Link said with a hum, pressing a kiss to my head. “That and Iliza did tell me what was going on a bit. Not a lot, just the basics so I knew what was probably needed.”

“Sneaky, sneak,” I said with a snort. “Well thank you, both of you. I’ll make sure she knows that I really appreciate this and thoroughly enjoyed myself.”

“Good to know,” Link said. “How do you feel? Would you like some water?”

“Please,” I said with a nod. “I feel very, very good, but also very worn out.”

“Well, then, I’m sure Iliza is finishing up her session soon. We can shower and then head down for drinks while we wait for her,” Link said as he stood up. Going to a mini fridge, he pulled out a bottle of water before coming back to me. “Does that sound good?”

“Sure. You can go ahead and shower first if you’d like,” I said. “I’m gonna need a minute to get my legs under me.”

“Alright,” Link said as he handed the bottle of water to me. “I’ll be out in a moment.” Another kiss to my head and he walked away to the bathroom. I’d be lying to say I didn’t watch him as he walked away in the nude, letting have a nice view of his ass. Resting a few minutes, sipping my water, I felt like I’d just had a nice, deep tissue massage almost. It was like I was loose and relaxed. To an extent. 

I couldn’t help myself in tidying up a bit. I picked up my dress from the floor as well as his suit to lay it out on the bed to keep it from wrinkling too much before even putting up some of the things from the trunk. There was no way I would have been able to help myself if I just left it like that. After another fiveish minutes, Link came back out as I was looking out the window. It really was beautiful to look at at night and I didn’t want to lose the chance to see it in case I never came back to the same room again. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Link said with a soft sigh. I turned to see him with slicked back hair and a towel around his waist. 

“Do what? Oh, yeah, sorry, it was bothering me,” I said, realizing he was looking at the trunk and the suit. “I didn’t want it to get wrinkled too badly and. . . I can’t deal with things that are not in order.”

“I see,” Link said as he looked from the suit to me. “What did I say about saying ‘sorry’?”

“Oh, right. Sorry,” I said before wincing. “No, I’m. . . It’s fine.”

“You’re cute when you get flustered,” he said after a moment of staring me down. “Go ahead and go get a shower. We still have drinks to get.” I grabbed up my dress to hang while in the shower, letting Link get dressed himself. I made quick work, not wanting to take too long. The bathroom itself was just as stunning as the rest of the building. If only they would rent out rooms for people to live there. Coming back out, finger combing my hair before braiding it a bit, I found Link finishing up his own cleaning. The items were put away and the bed stripped, ready to be made by the housekeeping. He looked up at me, cocking his head to the side as he looked me up and down.

“What is it?” I asked, sitting down to put my shoes on. 

“You’re very different without the makeup on,” Link said, still looking at me.

“That’s kinda the point of makeup. It enhances features you like while hiding the ones you don’t,” I said, buckling my sandals. 

“Cheeky,” Link said with a soft snort. “I meant that you have a lot more freckles across your cheeks and nose that I originally thought. It suits you a lot better in my opinion.”

“Oh, well, uh, thank you,” I said, suddenly feeling a bit bashful. This man had done unspeakable things to me in so many wondrous ways and there I was blushing at a small compliment about my freckles. 

“You’re welcome,” Link said with a smile. This one was brighter and more playful, a quirked brow and a mischievous smirk had me swooning. Though, I didn’t kid myself. This wasn’t a relationship. It wasn’t love. It wasn’t something to build a romantic relationship off of. But, it was two people connecting in a very basic, intimate way that I was missing. 

I wasn’t in love with Link or wanted to date him, but I appreciated him for who and what he was. 

A stepping stone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man. this might be a series. It could just be random shit I throw together. I'm finally not feeling awful and have energy again, so we'll see where this goes. I've started and almost finished like 3 stories for 'The Pack' so eventually that'll get finished.... Eventually. Also, shout out to twistedboxy cause they reblog my shit all the time. Why not. LOL.


End file.
